Danny's Turn
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Danny finally has his brand (Part of the First Family of the Republic series)


Danny held his breath as Maggie unwound the bandages. "Did I miss it?" Charlie demanded as she breathlessly burst into the room.

"We've only gotten through two layers," Danny replied. "Come sit."

Charlie scurried in and sat next to her father. Ben looked his oldest child over. "Don't you have training?"

"Daddy, I have my brand."

"They still train you."

"I begged off. Told my sergeant that I just had to see my little brother's brand. He let me go but I have to double up on my chores tomorrow."

Danny grinned at her. "I'll be wearing a uniform just like that soon."

"But hopefully you'll see less combat," Ben sighed.

Maggie kept her eyes on Danny's bandages. She knew just how bad it could get for army doctors. But Ben was already worrying himself to death over Charlie. No need to add to that. "Last layer," she declared.

"It's perfect," Danny murmured as the M was revealed.

"Just as sharp as mine," Charlie said, rolling up her sleeve to compare brands. Hers had scarred up into distinct lines while Danny's was still raw and red.

"Miles is surprisingly good with that brand," Maggie agreed. "Which is slightly worrying."

"Remember to keep it bandaged right," Ben told his son. "Just because you're in medical training doesn't mean you know everything."

"I'll do exactly as I'm told," Danny promised. He hugged his father. "I told you I'd make it."

Ben hugged him back tightly. "I never doubted you for a second."

"Bet you squealed like a pig," Charlie teased.

"Didn't even whimper," Danny replied haughtily. "I bit my lip so hard it nearly bled but I didn't make a sound."

"Liar," Charlie snapped.

"Ask Uncle Miles."

"Children," Maggie interjected.

Charlie smiled at her brother. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He grinned once more. "I've got the brand."

"Yep. We're a matching set now." They laughed and hugged. "I'm so proud of you, Danny." She winced as he held tighter. "But watch the ribs."

"Danny, give me your arm," Maggie ordered. "Charlie, what happened to your ribs?"

"Practice," Charlie shrugged. "We were using wooden swords and I forgot to block a few times."

"Best put some ice on it," Maggie advised. She ran soothing salve over Danny's brand. "So when does your extra training start Danny?"

"They gave us the next two days off to rest from the crucible," Danny said. "But then I start at the hospital with Militia training twice a week."

"We only got one day off," Charlie frowned.

"You're military," Ben pointed out. "You need to be sharp."

"And doctors don't?"

"Not in the same way."

"Still not fair."

They were interrupted by the door opening. "I was wondering when you'd show up, Bass," Ben smiled.

"Couldn't miss my nephew showing off his brand," Bass replied. "Let's see it, Private Matheson."

Danny proudly stood before him and held out his wrist. "Just as sharp as Charlie's," he said.

"Perfect," Bass nodded. "Miles tells me you didn't' even cry out."

"Not once," Danny agreed.

"So now we have a matching pair," Bass smiled.

Charlie snorted. "Not for long."

Bass tried to hide his grin. "Is that so?"

"Yep. I'm this close to being a corporal."

"Are not," Danny snapped.

"Are so," Charlie insisted.

"Children," Ben cut in. "I'm sure both of your military careers will be incredible."

"And to celebrate the beginning of Danny's career, I have a gift," Bass declared.

The box he pulled out was significantly smaller than the one Charlie had gotten but Danny still took it with excitement. Inside sat an ornate gold pocket watch. The inside cover had a Militia M, his name and the date engraved. "It's wonderful," Danny grinned.

"I was originally going to go for surgical tools," Bass admitted. "But I thought this would be useful sooner. Like Charlie's saddle bags."

"I'll take the best care of it," Danny promised.

"Make sure you do," Ben said. "That watch must have cost a small fortune." He looked at Bass. "You realize you're spoiling them, right?"

"Just want to celebrate tow up and coming stars in the Militia," Bass shrugged.

Danny grinned at his new watch and then at his uncle. "Long Live the Republic!"


End file.
